


Rope Ficlet

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [15]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets tied up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Ficlet

James feels the back of his knees prickle. He wants to reach back and rub them, or bend his leg, or maybe just... rub his hips against the pillow shoved beneath them. But he's stretched too tight for that; all he can do is press a little further into the too-soft cushion, curl his palms around the cords. If he flexes his arms enough, he can make the headboard creak.

"Stop that," Jack murmurs. James stills, silencing the headboard; Jack speaks so softly James must strain to hear it, strain to catch the thrumming undertone.... He tells himself this is why he held his breath when Jack explained the knots while tying them; it was because he might not hear, not because the wrap of rope around his wrists squeezed his lungs as surely as a hand around his prick. He moaned when Jack tied his ankles because he was tired of listening. And he moans now because the hush of fingers on his skin will bruise him.


End file.
